


Conner's Girlfriends

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Multiple Partners, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Sex, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Set in Season One Young Justice-In the final component of Conner Kent's Clone DNA of Superman, Superbody is able to manifest a Pheromone meant for detecting enemy attacks and avoiding them, however, it only really excites the sexual desires in nearly any female that gets close to him physically. This leads to the addiction of succumbing to the baser urges with nearly all of his female teammates and adult mentors, including Black Canary and others.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jade Nguyen/ Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Dinah Lance, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Zatanna Zatara, Kon-El | Conner Kent / Serling Roquette, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. First Time Martian Bliss (M'Gann Morzz)

Conner's Girlfriends

Young Justice (Season One)

By Azure/Auumaan/Jehuty-Prime (All the same person btw)

****

Chapter One- Martian Bliss (M'gann Morzz)

****

Sometime ago in Cadmus labs before the events of Young Justice…

“You want to incorporate this formula into the boy’s DNA? What purpose does this serve?” Doctor Desmond asked warily to the glowing holo screens of the board of the light.

“For all intents and purposes, it serves a great function. It is to instill the ‘Superboy’ with a superpower very few of the Meta humans possess; it is based on pheromone senses and that in theory may give enhanced sensory reflexes. Imagine if the ‘weapon’ could anticipate his opponent’s next move and counter before sustaining any damage at all, the possibilities for combat are virtually limitless despite that this formula is still very experimental.” One of the figures in the hologram screen finished explaining.

“Very well then, though if it hasn’t been tested yet how will we know it works?” Desmond asked holding the beaker of pinkish purple liquid.

“Do you question our judgment, doctor Desmond?” Another one of the hologram figures said acidly.

Immediately Desmond shook his head and apologized, after listening to the instructions he left the meeting room and proceeded to the ‘Project Kr’ room.

“Pheromone based sensory, huh? I wonder if will make the boy more ga-ga over the opposite sex rather than predicting an enemy’s attack. Only time will tell I suppose.” Desmond entered the room where the ‘superboy’ remained in stasis sleep while the Genomorph gnomes continued their work of feeding him information.

Pressing a few commands on the keypad beside the large tubular case pod that contained the teenage clone of Superman. After opening the pod Desmond poured the liquid that contained the formula into a syringe with a kryptonite tipped needle and gently injected the boy’s right forearm with it. He watched as the p pinkish purple liquid drained itself into the Superboy’s bloodstream ready to alter his DNA with adding another superpower that has yet to be seen.

“Hm, if only I could see the results myself, I still doubt it will even work, but who am I to doubt the Board of directors?” Desmond said to himself as he left the room which contained the yet to be awakened Superboy. A new power was being channeled into his being, a power not even Superman had, but a mysterious one nonetheless. The boy would soon know what good and the bad of using this ability, and so would any female that comes close to him.

Later….

Several weeks after the fateful crossing of the teen sidekicks infiltrating Cadmus labs and freeing him, after being taken in by Superman and given a name, an identity, a life, Conner Kent woke up in his bed in restlessness inside the Mount Justice base in Happy Harbor Rhode Island.

“Uhh, another lousy dream….of Cadmus labs again…” Superboy muttered to himself as he got out of bed and headed straight for the living room area of Mount Justice. It had been awhile since he was freed from Cadmus, had his destined meeting with the Man of Steel, was offered Superman’s hand and his offer to help him find a newfound by the Superheroes’ side, and met Ma and Pa Kent. A feeling of pride swelled up in Conner when he thought about his relationship with his ‘father’, though they were still adjusting to everything and Conner told him he wanted to stay in Mount Justice for a little while longer until he felt he was ready to live in Smalleville with his ‘grandparents’. He still struggled with his temper tantrums and shyness, but cast those flaws aside whenever Superman visited. Both of them were still mentally grasping everything they both were to each other, but overall Superboy felt like family with Clark Kent and vice versa. (FYI: I know that’s how it didn’t happen in the show, but I altered that part to make things more positive for Superboy.)

“Conner?” Superboy turned around his muscle shirt and sweatpants to see Miss Martian in her usual pink comfy looking nightwear looking at him in the kitchen.

“Oh hey, Megan. Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” Conner said before fishing out a leftover sub sandwich from the fridge.

She slowly nodded and lightly flew over to the island in the kitchen and telekinetically lifted a cookie filled bowl out of the fridge while it was still open.

“Yeah, the time equinox for sleeping is different on Mars, on Earth I’m still adjusting to it all. How about you?” She asked sweetly smiling as she bit a cookie and munched on it.

Conner shied away a bit, human interaction wasn’t one of his strong points thanks to Cadmus, but seeing the ever so adorable Megan smiling sweetly at him would make anyone feel odd. “Just a weird dream I had, a midnight snack seemed like a good idea to me.” Conner said placing the sandwich on the table beside Megan and started eating a bit.

Megan winked a friendly wink at him while she continued munching on her cookies, Conner tried to look away but for some reason he felt his gaze stay on the Martian angel sitting across from him.

It was now that a certain mysterious dormant ability began awakening inside Conner Kent.

‘Wow, did she always look like that?’ Conner thought to herself before shaking his head of whatever bizarre thoughts he began having. ‘What was that about?’ He scratched his head in thought and went back to eating his sandwich.

“Well I think I’m done for tonight, hehe, I’m going to work harder on our next mission to work off whatever the cookies give me, sweet dreams, Conner.” Megan said kindly before smiling at him and flying off, it was in that moment Conner caught himself checking her out. His eyes zoomed in on her rear through her pajama pants, but he didn’t know why he was doing this and knew he needed to stop before he gets tempted to use his vision to see through Megan’s organic clothing.

“Cut it out.” Superboy grabbed his head in frustration and before he knew it Miss Martian was already out of sight and back into her bedroom.

When she made it inside the bedroom a sudden flush feeling overcame her body and Megan felt an odd urge she hadn’t ever felt yet, her knees felt weak and in between those knees was an odd sensitivity that seemed to drive her hands there.

“Wha-? Why am I feeling this? I- I better call uncle J’onnn and ask him.” She shakily made her way to her bed where she brought out a laptop from underneath and turned it on. Keying a few more commands she reached a communication channel she and the Martian Manhunter shared privately whenever he was all the way up in the watchtower, for the most part he was on watch duty most of the time so getting in contact shouldn’t be too difficult.

With a few more final clicks she would be able to contact the watchtower and speak with her uncle, but something unexpected happen instead. The warm funny feeling between her thighs increased exponentially and she flipped back onto her bed in blissful confusion. “W-what’s going on with my body?” she asked no one particular before she drove her hands down beneath her organic pink pajama pants straight to her moistening womanhood.

“Uhh!” Megan couldn’t explain any of it but she felt nothing but the need to give in to the urge she was having.

Her delicate green hands touched the sensitive soft green flesh of her moist vagina and one of them pried her lips apart gently so she could finger her cunt with the other hand.

She was sweating now as she continued masturbating her very sensitive snatch, she continued finger banging her womanhood until she shut her eyes and pictured Conner being the one pleasuring her with his strong hands. Her fantasy of Conner was escalating to where he was now kneeling between her thighs to eat her out, truthfully she was deeply infatuated with Superboy, but never had this kind of fantasy about him before.

Her sexual daydream of Conner then changed to him standing up from eating her out and began to remove his belt buckle along with his pants, but by this point Megan was already reaching orgasm before it could go any further.

“Oohh! Conner!” Her flight ability kicked in automatically and she hovered sprawled in mid-air as her legs hung out twitching. Her toes curled up and her body undulated wildly as her orgasm came in a tidal wave of pleasure. “Oooaah!”

Juices squirted lightly out of her convulsing pussy and her body kept undulating for a few more seconds until she was finished, she had just masturbated for the first time in her life and it felt so real to her too. Her Martian mental abilities may have strengthened the fantasy she was having about superboy, but another mystery remained: what brought this out? Her questions and suspicions now drowned in a fog unknown desire, it was as if she was now possessed by nothing but the desire to follow through with those urges and she knew just who to have those urges with. And speak of the devil.

“Megan!” Superboy sped to the door of the Martian gal’s room and opened it in slight panic, his super-hearing picked up her voice calling out his name and crying out shortly after. Conner had not yet known of some of the more Humane practices such as Sex, Masturbation, and orgasm, so what he was in for was one hell of a surprise.

“Megan. I heard you shouting. Are we under attack or something?” Conner asked making his way into her bedroom, to which surprisingly he had never been in before.

Megan M’orzz had an odd look on her face and has yet to say anything to him, her eyes never left Conner’s built frame and uncharacteristically she licked her lips sexually.

“Miss Martian? You alright?” Conner asked now confused about her silence, the excitement of an enemy in the base died down since obviously there was nothing to be alarmed about.

Her gaze looked predatory and she slowly rose up from the bed to walk with swaying hips over to an unsuspecting Superboy.

“More than alright, Conner. In fact I’m feeling better now that you’re here.” She acted completely unlike herself and this confused Conner, even more so when she surprised him by wrapping her slender green arms around his neck.

Not sure how to react in this situation, Conner attempted to remove her arms from his neck before things got crazier.

“Hello Conner, do you think I’m…cute? Tell me honestly.” Megan said smiling like the angel she was.

Superboy blushed and blinked a few times before nodding. “Well yeah, I think you’re very pretty, Megan. Why are you hugging me right now anyway?” Conner couldn’t avoid the awkward feeling of being affectionately hugged by a beautiful girl, he had never experienced it before because of Cadmus and yet here was his roommate/teammate coming on to him and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Little did he know was that this was the work of a special formula that had been injected into him during his stay at Cadmus, and now this new superpower was awakening with Megan feeling the effects.

Right now she was looking deeply into his bewildered face, Conner didn’t know what do until-

“Wha-hey! Hey!” Conner blushed a bit when she felt her elegant left hand caressing his bulge through his sleep shorts. Should he get angry? Should he push her off and tell her to stop this? What should he do? His new pheromone based power and his body both answered for him.

Conner felt the urge come over his senses and before he knew it his hands guided themselves to the Martian humanoid’s supple rear to grab a hold of it firmly.

Megan mewed in eager excitement as the two were now both under the effects of the pheromone based ability, both teens were now lost in lust and perhaps love.

“Conner.” Megan looked into his eyes dreamily and Conner Kent pulled his face closer to hers until his lips met hers in a much awaited kiss.

Megan closed her eyes and savored the feel of the Superboy pressing his mouth to hers subtly and eagerly, deep within her mind she felt this was a dream come true, a wish fulfilled and if it went farther then so be it.

‘This sensation, it feels good. I think I want more of this, what’s come over me and how did this happen?’ Conner thought in his mind but his newfound sexual impulses were taking control of him and he continued to deepen the kiss until he slid his tongue into Megan’s mouth.

“Hmmmm.” Megan loved every second of this and tightened her arms around the back of his neck, next she hiked her legs up to wrap them around his masculine waist as they continued making out.

Megan was still in pajama clothing, but with a simple thought she rearranged her organic wear into a pink bra and thin panty set. Superboy feverishly made out with her like he was a starving beast and then he slowly made his way to her bed to lay down with her while she was still wrapped around him.

After reluctantly letting go of her mouth, Conner looked into her loving eyes and understood this meant a whole new thing would be going on between them for now on.

“Conner, does this mean what I think it means? Do you-?” Megan was cut off when Conner put a finger over her lips to shush her.

“This is all so new to me, but whatever we’re sharing right now…I… I want it to go on. Do you?” he asked unsure of what her answer would be.

She giggled. “Of course I do, silly. Whatever we’re sharing is called ‘Affection’ or maybe…”

“Love?” Conner answered for her and she nodded, she bit her lip ready to ask another life changing question.

“Do you…Like me, Conner?” Megan’s eyes darted to the side and she bit her lip nervously awaiting the answer.

“Of course I do, I… I was taught a lot of things about life by Superma-Dad, this is one of them apparently.”

“I… want this, Conner. I really do and only with you.” She was blushing like mad now and Conner smiled.

“Yeah me too, I…want to be with you, Megan.” Conner said nervously yet honestly.

That was all she needed to hear and Megan closed her lips on his yet again as they rolled over together both eagerly enjoying their kiss.

They continued like this for several minutes until they moved on to the next step, Megan was on top of Conner now and he didn’t mind one bit. She had a full bedroom look in her eyes and her hands moved to his chest to lightly rub in circles before sliding his shirt off. Seeing his broad chest made her all the more impatient and when Conner was about to remove her own clothing, she stopped him and winked.

Closing her eyes and concentrating she easily shifted her organic clothing off to fully display her natural beautiful green body to the kryptonian lad.

“You’re beautiful.” He stated in awe as he fully took in her petite supple breasts and her barely fuzzy womanhood between her legs, she sat straddled on top of him and leaned in to place kisses along his neck.

Closing her eyes she continued kissing along his neck and bare chest while the Superboy moved his hands to her breasts, nervously and slowly he grasped both of them gently causing her to moan inwardly.

He smirked and figured this was one act he could always use, his hands gently squeezed and fondled the green gal’s firm breasts in circles. He continued until she started moaning louder and louder in her throat, this went on for some time until she opened her mouth and loudly moaned her bliss.

“Hooah! Yes! Conner, that feels incredible!” Megan hollered out in sheer ecstasy. Her red hair was sexually messy and her back arched a bit as Conner continued his treatment to her tits.

‘I know it now! I’m in love with him! I love him more than anything in the world! I don’t care who knows it.’ Megan thought with her mouth agape in near orgasm until Conner pulled his upper body to meet with hers and engage in another loving lip-lock.

She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his strong back and sliding her tongue into his mouth to play with his own tongue. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and reached his hands to cup her buttocks.

Together they were lovers and it was quite fortunate that they were the only ones living here on Mount Justice, Red Tornado doesn’t show up until it’s mission time and the other teammates live elsewhere. This was perfect for them tonight.

Letting go of each other for the time being, Conner and Megan exchange looks and nodded smiling. Reaching down below his torso the teen Martian unbuckled and pulled down his shorts to reveal a now tightening pair of boxers.

She wasted no more time with foreplay and wanted the main course, so she pulled down his boxers as well to reveal his throbbing hard member in all it’s glory.

“Super indeed.” She whispered in awe and smiled to him before raising her lower body over his cock.

“Ready for me, Megan?” Conner asked in eager anticipation of what was to come next.

“Like you have to ask.” She said soothingly before slowly lowering her moist snatch onto his manhood and driving down little by little, each inch in had caused her to moan strongly within her throat.

“Ooohh yes..” She slid herself onto him and felt his very strong member fill her to the hilt, never before had she had such a pleasurable feeling in her life. Being of Martian physiology and possessing shape shifting capabilities, Megan had no fear of busting her hymen because Martian females didn’t have the same physiologies as earth girls, but truly felt her virginity fully given to Conner out of love.

Conner moaned her name as he fully felt the incredible feeling of Megan over him, he grabbed her hips and she had began swaying her hips to and from in sensual motion.

She placed her hands on his chest and gradually increased her speed to ride him harder and faster, both of them either moaning each other’s names or moaning out of sheer bliss. Megan’s slightly messy hair swaying back and forth along her hip’s undulating motions on Conner’s cock, back and forth in repeated motion the Martian girl continued her lovemaking to her heart’s content.

Conner took action and kept his hands firmly on her hips and began thrusting into while she rode him, she bit her lip as she felt the extreme pleasure flowing her way, after a few more seconds her head tossed back in euphoria before she rode faster.

She was getting close, her juicy green snatch was nearly on the verge of convulsing on the appendage buried inside her, but before either of the super powered teens could orgasm, they tried a new position.

Right at the last minute Conner flipped places with Megan and remained inside her while being on top, both were laid along the bed before Megan grabbed her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove into her.

“Oh oh oh! Yes! Conner!” Megan hollered out throwing caution to the wind as Superboy continued his frenzied fucking of the green teen.

Suddenly her body spasmed wildly as Conner’s hips thrusted several more times before halting. “M'gaann!” he gritted his teeth as his orgasm hit causing his cock to spew copious amounts of sperm into the Martian’s womanly depths, he felt like he would never stop as jets of semen washed into her womb. Her pussy muscles and finished contracting on his dick and ceased squirting juices as well.

After a few more seconds of cumming, he finally finished and collapsed on top of her in a loving spooning position, Megan had a look of pure happiness written on her face as she and Conner fell asleep together in her bed completely naked.

**End chapter**

**Next- Fun at the Beach-(Miss Martian Round Two)**   
  



	2. Fun at the Beach- (Miss Martian Round Two)

Conner's Girlfriends

Young Justice (Season One)

By Azure

Chapter Two: At the beach

********

Superman’s POV during Conner’s first interaction with him…

(At the Cadmus building wreckage)

Landing down on the ground before the demolished building of the Cadmus lab center, Superman looked at the teen sidekicks of Aquaman, Batman, and Flash standing with a unknown teenager in a white ripped jumpsuit.

The man of steel’s eyes zoomed in on the lost looking youngster and his eyes widened in shock when he realized he was looking at a mirror image of his young self.

‘What in the world…?’ He thought right when his fellow leaguers all came to the site and landed around the surveyed wreckage.

The boy and him made eye contact and Superman could tell that part of him was that boy, but just what exactly was his name?

After a few more silent moments the boy spoke up and held a tore piece of clothing up from his chest that contained the ever so famous ‘S’ Shield. “I’m….the superboy,…a clone of Superman.” Superboy said causing a wave of stunned surprise and shock to go around the faces of the league.

‘Just as a thought… my ‘X-ray’ vision eyed his genetics…he’s… another me… no, a younger me….like he is my….son.’ Superman was taken back. He had never had a son before, granted the boy said he was a clone, but Clark didn’t view him as such. He had seen clones before, they were iden ntical copies of copied individual with little identity, but this boy…this superboy…appeared to be a child. A child of Superman. The people who stole his blood and did this will answer to him later, but right now….a boy needs a father.

Walking forward slowly while some his fellow league members discussed amongst themselves about what to do next, Superman approached the bewildered looking Superboy quietly.

Clark had to ignore all the awkwardness, all the strangeness this whole even was emitting, he didn’t know how to handle this, but he had to try for this lad’s sake.

“So….” He started out awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “…Do you have a name other than Superboy?” He gently asked, putting on a sincere expression.

Superboy was almost taken back by this encounter, for the longest time he had dreamed of meeting the Man of Steel face to face, but never thought this day would come so soon.

“I uh… don’t have one,…Superman.” He looked lost and confused before he shied away a bit, but Superman placed a hand on the lad’s shoulder causing him to look him straight in the face.

“Then how about I help you find one? Find a home, and a place to belong?” Superman said with a fatherly smile. Truthfully this was one of the biggest challenges he had ever taken, but the look on Superboy’s face said it all. That’s when Clark knew that he was a child belonging to a father. “And by the way, you don’t have to call me, Superman.’

The boy had a smile on his face, one of hope, eagerness, excitement, and heart.

It was in the night that the sidekicks showed their defiance at their recent lack of respect and trust given to them by the League, it was there that Batman and the rest of the Leaguers all agreed on a solution; the formation of ‘Young justice’. Then Superboy went with Superman to Smallville to meet his ‘grandparents’ that live out in the farm lands of Smallville, receive a name and a birth certificate as well as being added to Superman’s Kryptonian family tree. The fortress of solitude was indeed a very interesting place, Superboy was taken there shortly after receiving his name; Conner Kent or rather Kon-El in Kryptonian.

Those past days were the happiest Superboy had ever been in his brief life, he didn’t even recognize what happiness felt like until he was freed from Cadmus.

Now however, he was feeling a similar run of pleasant emotions, one of which being ‘love’ with a certain green teenage Martian laying with him in her bed.

********

“Hm, another dream. This time it was when I met Dad for the first time…” Conner reminisced with a pleasant smile on his face while looking up at the ceiling of Megan’s room in thought.

He didn’t need super hearing to notice the rustling of the said green gal snuggling up to his chest awake and with a heavenly smile on her face.

“Morning.” She said in an upbeat way.

“Morning, sleep well?” Conner asked with a smile.

She delivered her reply with an upfront kiss on the lips, Conner threw an arm around her bare green back and continued on with their morning liplock.

“Does that answer your question?” She gave her gingerly smile before frowning to a serious expression. “Where do we go from here, Conner? Should we tell our friends?”

Conner looked to his side in confusion, he didn’t know what to think at this point, one night of passion that may have indefinitely changed things forever and all he knew was he didn’t want to let her go.

“I…I don’t think that’s a good idea, well maybe not now anyway…I dunno, what do you think?” Conner asked looking lost for an answer.

Megan placed a finger to her chin in thought then did her usual ‘thing’ whenever she got an idea; “Hello Megan. I know what we should do. I mean it may or not work, but if we could set up Wally and Artemis then tell everyone later on, there wouldn’t be any trouble with teamwork.”

Conner nodded, he indeed knew his speedster friend to be wild with reactions, both good and bad, but Wally would certainly be the only one having a problem with Conner and Megan being together.

“That just might work.” Conner reassured right before a giggling Megan bounced on her bed to leap into his arms like a girlfriend to her boyfriend would, thus causing the boy of steel to stumble off the bed with Megan in his arms giggling.

Later…

After the destruction of Amazo; a very dangerous android that somehow imitates superpowers, the team thought it would be great if they enjoyed a day at the beach shortly after.

Superman felt very proud of Conner for coordinating with his teammates so well that he successfully dismantled the said robot in such a short amount of time. The day had started out bad when Black Canary schooled the boy of steel in hand to hand in front of the others, he would have been a little more pissed off if Megan hadn’t calmed him down a bit when he tagged out with Kaldur.

Now here they were all, minus Wally who had to intend his first day of his school’s second semester, at the shore of the beach set up with the usual beach party equipment.

“Hello Megan, we should go the beach more often! This place is great!” Megan spoke out excitedly pointing to the clear blue waters of Happy Harbor’s beach.

Robin then made a mock gesture of honoring a fallen comrade. “And now some words for our poor teammate.”

“Poor Wally.” Megan sympathized out of the fact that the junior speedster would be missing out on the beach fun, she didn’t know enough about high school to know the troubles Wally would be dealing with today.

‘Why does he always wear sunglasses?’ Conner thought to himself as the group began their sunny afternoon of beach partying.

From volleyball to burying Superboy underneath a chunk of sand, the Young Justice crew lived out a couple of hours until Miss Martian made a loving look at Conner. He picked up on it and nodded to her, his pheromonal ability was still experimental at best and yet he didn’t know how to use it, but he didn’t need it to hold the green gal in his arms.

Using his super strength Conner used one hand to lift up a chunk a beach sand and dumped it on the lying form of Aqualad, it was his turn to be buried after all, but Superboy decided to kick it up.

“Whoa!-Hey!” Kaldur noticed all too late when a boulder sized glob of sand avalanched on him. Robin was sitting across on a towel when he noticed and started laughing.

“I’d better go get the pale and bucket then, hehe.” Megan said as an excuse to go with Superboy to a secluded spot near some large beach rocks.

This didn’t fool Robin however, the boy in wonder in swimming trunks and shoulder towel arched an eyebrow. “Couldn’t she have just used her telekinesis to unbury you?”

“Still being crushed here…Boy wonder…and also a few crabs are gnawing on my ears…” Kaldur said waiting to the young detective to snap out of his detective mode while a handful of beach crabs continued pinching Kaldur’s ears.

Where Conner and Megan were at…

Wrapping his broad arms around her slender yet athletic green shoulders, Conner gently grabbed the back of Megan’s head to pull her into a loving lip-lock.

Her arms were hooked around his neck and her mind fully was immersed in making out with her super boyfriend, nothing could have distracted them right now, it was doubtful that even another attack by Mister Twister would catch their attention.

Her red lips were massaging with his and soon her mouth opened up a bit to let Conner taste her sweet tongue on his, as the two continued their lovemaking a small worry was rattling around in Superboy’s mind.

Reluctantly removing his mouth from hers Conner looked at her with a smile. “I think Robin is already on to us, my supe-hearing detected his wondering about why you didn’t simply use your telekinesis to dig out Kaldur.”

She giggled inwardly. “If it comes out then it comes out, bound to sooner or later, but I wouldn’t worry about Aqualad. He’s Atlantean, so his skin is very dense plus he has enhanced strength, he’ll get out himself out probably.” Megan said gently rubbing the side of his facial features with her left hand.

“I wasn’t worried about Kaldur, I just didn’t want Robin coming over here and ruining this.” Conner said before pulling a blushing Megan to his face once more to engage in more steamy French kissing.

Minutes later Megan felt her yellow swim shorts peel off via Conner’s hands, down and down they went until her bare green womanhood was shown, her face was beat red now.

Softly parting her inner thighs Conner placed his right hand onto the warm moist flesh of M’gann morzz and started rubbing strongly along her folds. This caused her breathing pace to kick up a little, Conner could feel her moaning inwardly while he kept his mouth on hers.

His hand continued masturbating her now very sensitive and moist womanhood when his other hand moved from her back to her chest to now grasp one of her pert breasts. She gasped harder and her back arched slightly while Conner went on with his ministrations, the feel of her jade green nipple could be felt through Conner’s fingers when he slid his hand underneath her yellow bra top.

“Mmm!” Megan bit her lip as he went on, then Conner caught her by surprise when he pulled from her mouth to place his own on one of her now exposed nipples. Nipping and sucking on it while massaging her lower regions Megan felt her voice rising, but restrained herself so they wouldn’t attract anyone over here.

The feel of his tongue and lips on her breast was almost too much, but she held it together and spoke out a few words to him nearly reaching climax.

“Here. Now.” She spoke with great sexual urge and looked into his eyes with lovingly pleading ones.

Conner wasn’t sure it was a good idea considering they were in public and their teammates were nearby, but then again she’s green and wearing yellow, and Robin probably already had his suspicions. So in other words; to hell with it.

“Definitely.” Conner said letting her shift her bra up so that both her breasts were fully exposed.

Conner then shifted the slight opening in his swim trunks and released his fully erectile manhood from it’s confines, Megan was now thinking naughty ideas in contrary to her usual innocent nature, she turned around and got into a doggy position.

Wriggling her cute green rump she watched Conner sweat with anticipation, feeling his pheromones kick in fully he dove right in to her sweet teenage splendor.

“Here we go…!” Conner placed both his hands on each cheek of her petite butt and guided his manhood to her opening, with a gentle thrust he inserted himself into Megan’s womanly depth.

“Ooohh!” Megan bit her bottom lip in excited joy. Conner repeatedly yet gently drove himself into her snatch, her hips steadied the pattern of thrusts he was giving to her suctioning womanhood as they continued their doggy style sex moment.

“Oh Conner..!” Megan’s body lightly undulated in sync with Conner’s thrusts, her hair now messy from shaking along with herself, the feel of him inside her out of love was pushing Megan ever closer to a blissful finish.

It was then Conner hunched his upper body over so that he was deeper and closer as well as able to pull her into a deep loving kiss while he continued.

‘This is…this is amazing! He’s amazing! ..My Superboy…my love…” Megan thought to herself as his pace quickened and soon she felt her orgasm wash over in waves of rippling pleasure.

‘Oh Conner!’ She thought telepathically instead of physically crying out.

‘Megan! Oh!’ Superboy thought in orgasmic unison right before his hips gave one last thrust into her now contracting snatch. His mouth was wide open in wordless euphoria as he began spilling the contents of his nut sack into her Martian womanhood.

His hips thrust and undulated several more times into her still climaxing pussy as the remaining amounts of cum finished depositing into her.

He slumped over along with her and got into a cuddling position on the beach sands, they laid there together for some time until they shared another loving kiss before getting up and redressing themselves before heading back to their teammates.

“Hehehe, I think I have some sand in my butt crack.” Megan giggled while they walked together hand in hand, of course they’d make sure to let go by the time they were close to their friends, but the two of them were in too good a mood to worry about anything at the moment.

Megan turned her head to the side to look at Conner’s profile, she wondered something very important. ‘Should I just say ‘it’? I want to scream it off the top of mount justice, but would Conner say it too or maybe it’s soon for those words?’ Megan thought when they reached the spot where Robin was now being buried underneath sand by Kaldur.

“This is for taking your sweet time digging me out and laughing at the same time, boy wonder.” Kaldur said sitting on top of a large sand mound burying the boy wonder from the neck down. He may be the most cool headed one of the group, but he was not above sweet revenge.

“…Sore….sport…plus it was totally worth it” Robin stammered still trying to get himself out of the sand pile. He eyed the two other super teens from below the sand pile and instantly knew something was going on with them, but it was not his business to ask or tell anyone. Secrets were secrets for a reason and he figured they would reveal whatever they have going on to the rest of the team soon enough.

Conner and Megan found this funny and started laughing, Megan convinced Kaldur to let him go and the four enjoyed the remaining time they had at the beach until it was high time to return to base.

Later…

Assembled in the briefing center the four superheroes stood across from Batman and Green arrow, from the looks of it they were about to introduce whoever it was that was behind them.

“Team I would like you to meet your newest member, she’s a proven warrior and archery master among other things.” Batman declared signaling a green clad blonde girl wielding a custom built bow and resembling Green Arrow to come into view.

“Say hello to Artemis, she’ll be part of your team from now on.” Batman finished when Artemis noticed Superboy ahead of her and smiled.

‘Mmmm, that boy.’ She thought before proceeding to introductions with her new team.

**End of chapter**

  
_**Next- Teammate Bonding Exercise (Artemis Crock and Miss Martian)** _


	3. Teammate Bonding- (Artemis Crock & Miss Martian w/Conner)

Conner's Girlfriends

Young Justice (Season One)

By Azure

Chapter Three: Teammate Bonding (Artemis and Miss Martian)

*********

Conner sat in front of one of the communication terminals in the base and typed in a certain chain of number commands to reach a certain individual. The terminal rang and contacted resulting in the display monitor showing the one and only Man of Steel himself.

“Good evening, kiddo. How’s everything going at the base?” Superman asked with a smile on his face.

Conner felt warm inside, it was nice to have father and he couldn’t feel it would be anyone other than him.

“It’s going well, about to go on a mission in a few moments. I called to ask for some ‘help.” Conner said unsure of what label these new emotions that were swirling around his head for Megan.

“What kind of help? You can tell me anything, I’ve got plenty of time.”

Conner nodded and went first. “A lot of things are new to me, but what I want to know about is….love? What is love, Dad?”

Superman was a little taken back but not surprised. “Well it depends on what type of love you’re feeling at the moment, love for a family or towards a girl you feel affection for.”

When he mentioned that, Conner immediately thought of a green skinned Martian he spent unforgettable moments with. “What’s it like? Have you ever been in love with someone?”

Superman had a sad smile on his face then straightened up.

“Twice. First when I was young, there was a childhood friend named Lana Lang, I think we both loved e each other, but in the end it wouldn’t work and she would be hurt the most. I wanted to be with her so much, but with me being Superman and with my Kryptonian physiology it was impossible. She could get hurt or killed by my enemies or even by me simply touching her. In the end it was just time to move on, she would eventually forget about me and move on, so did I.”

Conner frowned a bit. “That stinks, so with us being well …’super’ it’s impossible for us?”

“Not necessarily, if whatever girl you’re with has near the same abilities and bodily endurance then there’s always hope. There are always Meta-humans in the world that can relate to us, but it is difficult regardless. Have you found someone you like a lot, Conner?”

The boy blushed a bit and looked to the side unsure how to answer. “Umm…maybe..”

Superman chuckled a bit at his embarrassment. “I won’t pry, but if this girl you feel strongly for is possible with people like ‘us’ then be with her and don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

Conner had a new look of resolve on his face and nodded smiling. “Yeah, I will, thanks dad.”

“Don’t mention it, anything for you, kiddo.”

“By the way you mentioned you were in love twice, who was the second person?” Conner asked curious.

Superman looked slightly upset, but answered anyway. “This romance was more recent, but it ended the same way. Her name was Lois and she was a bold, brash, and stubborn reporter in the Daily Planet.”

“Why didn’t she work out?”

“Aside from the same issues I had with Lana, Lois never knew the man behind the cape. All she knew was love for the image; Superman, and not the person who Superman really was; Clark Kent. The Man of Steel was all she needed and it hurt to know that, but eventually the message was received and she moved on as did I. Love has it’s share of heartaches and glories, but it’s definitely a challenge. If you love someone, Conner, then let her know and never let her go.”

“I will, thanks.” Conner’s super hearing picked up Aqualad calling out to him to come to deck to start the mission. “I got to go, thanks for the advice, father.”

“Don’t mention it, kiddo.” Superman smiled before the transmission cut out and Conner got up to head to the docking bay where the Martian ship awaited.

Later…

They were all stationed around the high school a scientist named doctor Roquette was placed after Speedy, now known as Red arrow, rescued her from the league of shadows. It wasn’t without it’s risks however, apparently she created some kind of Nano machined swarm that steals information and destroys materials in it’s path, it was the team’s job to protect her while she creates and deploys a virus to render it useless.

All the while Kid flash and their latest team mate; Artemis, were not getting along what so ever. Superboy was on the outside of the school scouting the area while Megan and Artemis were on the other side.

Miss Martian established a mind link between the team so they can communicate without worry of their communicators being bugged, but this was unfortunate for Superboy because he wanted to mull over his decision on what to tell Megan in private.

Meanwhile a bizarre heated feeling coursed through Superboy’s central nervous system, it was this strange unknown super power acting up again and it caused him to leap to the other side of the building where Artemis and Megan were stationed.

“Eep!” Megan squealed a bit when Superboy suddenly landed near them in a quake.

“Did you pick up something from over here, Superboy?” Megan asked in alert mode.

“No, but I had to be sure, I’m almost positive there’s something or somewhere over in this area. I’m going to keep watch with the two of you.” Conner responded before walking to the side and surveying the area.

Artemis’s eyes observed him while he walked further on to the side and a lecherous grin crossed her face. ‘Mmm, that boy.’ She telepathically thought

He picked up on that and turned around to look at the two while Megan was fuming at the archer’s thoughts. He turned back around and unwillingly felt the sting of the hormonal surge activating once again.

‘You know we can still hear you.’ Megan thought to her and Artemis simply shrugged it off.

‘Oh I know.’ She thought nonchalantly.

“No not again…! Megan…!” Conner felt the surge overtake him and it caused him to walk back over to the two gals.

“Superboy?” Megan asked as he got closer to them, the sudden hormonal pheromone surge flooded her senses once more and to the surprise of the two of them the same happened to Artemis.

Her brown eyes scanned Conner’s impressive build and the feeling of moistness overwhelmed her inner thighs and suddenly she licked her lips hungrily. She was craving the young super right in front of her and she was going to satisfy that craving.

“Conner…” Megan was fully under the effects of the pheromone power once more and she placed her hands the sides of his face and leaned in to place her lips on his.

Throwing all caution to the wind Megan then pulled up his black shirt to reveal his muscular build to her, caressing her hands all along his torso she continued probing his mouth with her tongue, Artemis watched in anticipation and placed herself along Conner’s back.

He noticed yet he was too lost in the moment to care what he was doing, The blonde archer’s hands slid along the surface of his back while the martain girl’s rubbed around the front. Artemis leaned her head in close to plant a trail of kisses along his neck while Megan then unbuckled the hem of his pants and slide them down enough to feel his bulge.

While this was going on a certain pair of eyes happened to be watching from within the woods outside the high school.

“What’s this all of a sudden?” Cheshire happened to be watching the scene unfold in a steamy session of sex between the three of them. Her job was simple; take out doctor Roquette before she completes the virus and sends it, but this is an unexpected surprise she found herself unable to turn away from. “Why can’t I stop watching? I wasn’t sent here to view a porno.” Cheshire was about to get up and sneak past them until she suddenly stopped and felt a tingling sensation course throughout her body.

Her masked face turned back to the sight of Artemis pulling up her tight green top piece before pulling Superboy into a steamy lip-lock.

She found herself unable to look away, arguing inwardly she crouched down back into her spot and continued watching. ‘Something must be wrong with me, why can’t I keep focus? It must be some kind of reagent or…?’ She drifted off in thought when she noticed Superboy eagerly pulling down Artemis’s pants.

With Conner, Megan, and Artemis…

‘I can’t stop myself..!’ Conner tugged down the green bottom piece of Artemis’s costume and without warning he dove his head in between her inner thighs.

“Oh my gosh!” Artemis hollered in moan as she felt Conner’s tongue lap her pussy lips, there was little public hair that was bristling his nose while he kept lapping her womanhood.

M’gann was too lost in the lusty moment to analyze that the three of them were engaged in intimacy, she loved Conner more than anything, but the pheromone reaction was causing her to lose sight of common sense at the moment.

Using her Martian shape shifting Megan opened up portions of her stealth suit to only reveal her breasts and lower body.

“Mmm, you are too much, boy of steel.” Artemis whispered loving to Conner’s ears while he now fingered her juicy snatch while tonguing it in unison.

Feeling the next step pop up in his mind Conner removed himself from her wet snatch and stood up before pulling down his boxers to reveal his rather impressive length.

Artemis and Megan blushed in eagerness and excitement before they knelt down in front of him in unison. The minds of all three were in a sex crazed fog and it was very unlikely that they would snap out of it until it’s over.

“Hmmm.” Megan moaned inwardly with excitement before placing her cherry red lips on one side of his shaft while Artemis placed her soft pink ones on the tip. Cheshire continued to watch in sexual fascination from the shadows, she made a mental note to observe this superboy again sometime later.

Artemis closed her eyes and soothingly slid her mouth further down on the tip engulfing it entirely, while it was in her mouth her tongue started licking it in circles, Conner felt flushed a bit and felt more pleasure when Megan slithered her wet tongue all along his shaft.

“Ooh Megan…” Conner sighed in sexual relief while the green redhead continued lapping sensually along his length,

Artemis continued swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock while Megan suckled the sides of his shaft, this continued on for several minutes before Artemis honed in and engulfed the entirety of his length into her mouth. This bumped Megan out of the way thus leaving her to suck one of his testicles into her mouth, she suckled and slurped hungrily on it making Conner crane his head back in intense pleasure.

“Oohh!” Conner moaned loudly and placed both hands on each of the girl’s heads.

While this was going on, Cheshire had removed her mask and had her left hand down her tight shorts with fingers rubbing her clit furiously. She was masturbating herself in accordance to the sight she was watching, she still had little knowledge as to what brought this about, but all she knew was that she was imagining the Superboy massaging her moist snatch.

“M-Megan! Artemis..! I’m I-m!” Conner was breathing heavily as he felt his climax coming, the two girls received the message and continued their work on his meat even faster. Artemis was bobbing her head wildly on his length while Megan licked her tongue all around his two testicles in vigor, this caused him moan loudly and let loose his release. “Ah...Ah!”

IT happened inside the throat and mouth of Artemis, his dick spurted jet after jet of semen down her throat. She gulped it all down and swallowed every bit eagerly. She retracted her mouth from his length and gulped more of it down her throat, but she opened her mouth wide to reveal there was still some sperm left on her tongue and lips.

Getting the signal, Megan closed the distance between herself and Artemis, both teenage girls engaged in a liplock with white cream being squeezed in between their lips and tongues. They alternated between Artemis shoving her cum covered tongue down M’gann’s throat and vice versa, this continued on for a couple of minutes until they finished sharing super semen and retracted with a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Superboy had grown hard from seeing two girls make out wildly in front of him and when they turned their faces to look at him with predatory gazes, he knew round two was on. Though he didn’t know it yet, he could have relations with human women because he is still growing into his kryptonian physiology, but that didn’t occur to him at the moment since he greatly wanted to immerse himself into Artemis.

“Ooh aahh!” Cheshire moaned quietly when her orgasm washed over her body, her snatch convulsed over her fingers and left her breathing hard and sweaty. Thankfully the three superheroes didn’t notice since they were in their own heated moment.

Artemis laid back and spread her elegantly athletic legs so that Superboy could fully view her moist snatch. Megan helped by placing her hands on one of her breasts and the other at her entrance to spread Artemis’s lips wide for him.

“Come at meh, boy. Let’s see how super you are.” Artemis said seductively.

Conner knelt down in front of her spread legs and held his guided erection in place, with a gentle shove he slid his length into the juicy womanhood of Artemis.

“Oooh!” Artemis felt the ‘rod of steel’ insert itself into her being, she gripped the side of Megan’s left arm as the feeling Superboy’s manhood penetrated her hymen and continued onward. “Oh Superboy!”

Feeling like a sex induced zombie, Conner began thrusting gently into her youthful snatch, the feeling of Conner’s length was slowly becoming too much for Artemis, but it was all so exhilarating. Megan rose up and hovered literally so that she was above Artemis and pulled Conner into another deep French kiss in mid air.

Between feeling Megan’s tongue whirling around in his mouth and the sensation of Artemis’s pussy sucking in his rod, Conner was in absolute heaven.

Again and again he thrust into her, he held her hips firmly in his hands and always thrust in the same pattern where he withdrew near to the tip and shoved back in to the hilt.

Artemis had a great smile on her face because of the intense sex she was experiencing, her head craned back and her hands gripped the grass beneath her all the while the wet sloppy sounds continued.

Mean used her flight ability to lift herself higher and press her bare green pussy against Conner’s face with her legs wrapped around his head. The super boy’s tongue delved into her smooth green depths and eagerly lapped his tongue inside her womanhood, this caused Megan to tilt her head and arch her back in response.

Meanwhile back inside the lab of the high school

“You know when I first heard the word ‘assassin’, I imagined they wouldn’t be so slow to strike.” Wally commented sitting in one of the classroom chairs.

Kaldur and Robin was still tense and on alert despite the fact that the shadows hadn’t yet struck.

The blond scientist doctor Roquette kept keying various commands at one of the computers to finish up her virus.

“Almost there, I got to admit I’m still kind of scared and nervous. I mean they haven’t shown up yet, it could be they’re playing with us or biding their time.” She said with small fear clear in her voice.

“Rest assured, doctor, we will protect you.” Kaldur said reassuringly. He even thought it was strange that no action took place, from Batman and Robin had told the team before, the league of shadows were known for striking quickly and stealthily. Yet they haven’t heard anything whatsoever. ‘This is troubling, but I have faith in Superboy, Megan, and Artemis. If something were happening we’d be sure to know.’

Back outside…

Artemis was sitting up in Conner’s lap with her ankles locked around his lower back and his dick firmly sheathed inside her. Her body was undulating and bouncing on his cock while Megan was pressed snugly behind her groping and fondling her breasts.

Artemis was sweaty and grinding her hips eagerly on his length, she savored every sensation of his skin and appendage she felt against her lithe body. After continuing her bouncing on his rod she felt her undulations increase more and more until he squeezed her supple buttocks and moaned her name loudly.

“Ah yes! Superboy!” Artemis hollered as well as she felt her pussy muscles clench tightly on his now spurting cock.

He held her tightly against his body as he felt his creamy white essence leave his cock to enter into her youthful womb.

She felt more and more semen flow into her womanly depths while her pussy clenched and squirted all over his sex. After a few more seconds they finished yet still held in embrace, the sex inducing pheromone was still active, as he was about to find out.

Artemis looked up into his face with a loving gaze and pressed her lips to his in a soothing kiss. How it happened mattered little for now she was crazy about him, while they kissed Megan floated behind Conner and gently pressed her delicate green feet softly along his back.

Conner broke form his kiss and looked back to Megan who was now laid back along the ground fully nude with the exception of her cape, her legs were spread and she beckoned to him with a finger and a sultry smile. “Ready for round three?”

Conner smiled. “Like you have to ask.” Artemis removed herself from him leaving a thin trail of semen dribbling out of her pussy. Conner got on top of Megan and pressed into her causing her to moan his name lovingly. Green elegant legs wrapped around his back and arms around his neck as they began making love vigorously like rabbits.

Back to Kaldur...

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to check up on the three outside and see if they’re okay. They respond telepathically, that’s what has me worried.” Kaldur said before making his way out the classroom.

Wally and Robin nodded and noticed Roquette leaning back in her chair exhausted.

“There, finished. Now all we have to do is track an active signal and deliver it before it does any more damage.” She added suddenly looking flushed.

As Kaldur made his way downstairs he was walking quickly to one of the exit doors where Martian and Artemis were stationed, hopefully they weren’t hurt.

He opened the doors wide and saw Megan, Artemis, and Superboy standing on look out without any problems. Aside from Megan’s hair being a little messy and Artemis looking sweaty, everything seemed to be fine. They were fully clothed and no one seemed to be the wiser.

“Are you three alright? You didn’t respond to any telepathic responses I sent you. Infact it’s been too quiet all around.” Kaldur asked them.

“Yes, we’re okay, Aqualad. I just lost focus for awhile and that messed with my telepathy channel, it must be why none of the three of us answered.” Megan explained.

Kaldur sighed in relief. “Good to know, I was beginning to worry, anyway it seems the shadows haven’t made a move yet, but we still need to be on guard just in case. Let me know if there’s a disturbance.”

“Got it.” Conner said.

“Okie dokie.” Megan added.

“Sure.” Artemis said right before Kaldur made his way back inside the building to continue protecting doctor Roquette.

Megan looked to her side at Conner and leaped into his arms to plant a deep loving embrace. Not feeling left out, Conner held out a hand to Artemis who took it and also pulled into the embrace. Her mouth planted kisses all over his neck while Megan kept sucking on his tongue. Their minds were still partially in the sex haze and would perhaps forget this next morning, but there was no guarantee of that yet.

“You came so much inside me.” Megan said sweetly cuddling her cheek against his.

“Me too, that was simply amazing.” Artemis added with a sexy smile.

“Luckily my super hearing picked up Kaldur’s footsteps before he came out here, otherwise…”

“We’d be in a whole lot of trouble.” Artemis added kissing him next.

While they were busy, Cheshire recovered from her mysterious sex wave and redressed herself, she had to convince herself that it was nothing to be concerned about at the moment and focused on slipping past their watch to go after Roquette.

Though she thought this she still couldn’t get the Superboy out of her head.

End of Chapter

To Be continued… 

Next- (Mysterious Circumstances- Dr Serling Roquette, Cheshire)  
  



	4. Mysterious Circumstances (Dr Serling Roquette, Cheshire | Jade Nguyen)

**Conner's Girlfriends**

**Young Justice (Season One)**

**By Azure**

**Mysterious Circumstances - (Cheshire | Jade Nguyen, Serling Roquette)**

*******

Cheshire had chosen a well hidden spot to take position and contact HQ through her built in communicator in her mask, she had felt her body and senses become compromised during her recon of the school building. She didn’t have a clue what sparked it but if she had to guess then it would have to be chalked up to an unknown ability amongst one of those teen heroes.

‘I bet my bottom dollar it’s that superboy in their group. I’ll have to be twice as careful now.’ Cheshire thought before receiving a comm link signal being established. “This is Cheshire, send me the two other closest members as backup; namely Black spider and Hook. I…I am not able to do accomplish this task on my own.” She said and waited until receiving confirmation. It was truth however, her own body couldn’t be trusted if she were to encounter Superboy, in fact she might just give in to those urges if he were up close.

“They’re on their way right now to the rendezvous point near you, make sure to take care of Roquette.” A mysterious voice buzzed back to her before cutting out.

“Understood.” Cheshire thought in full resolve while she waited for her backup to arrive.

Where Conner was at…

“I know I shouldn’t be able to feel anything, but wow I like this big time.” Conner breathed leaning against the school wall while Megan was on her knees with luscious green breasts fully displayed with Conner’s dick softly pressed between them.

Artemis was in his left arm leaning against while Megan did her business, being a shapeshifter had its advantages. She shape shifted her breasts to be larger than her original size, now instead of her usual B-cup size breasts she had a pair of large supple C-cups stroking his hardened member.

Artemis bit her bottom lip and felt Conner’s hand creep up to her breasts to squeeze and fondle them, her face turned to the side and quickly she felt Conner’s face close in on hers with his lips locked with hers. Closing her eyes with intoxicated infatuation she leaned in and slithered her tongue into his throat once more, Conner was not only a good kisser but a gentle lover too. Secretly she wondered if Superman himself had this kind of effect on some of the women in the league.

She inwardly mewed when his firm yet gentle hands grabbed and slowly fondled her breast in circles.

Conner himself felt great with Megan now shifting her nicely sized breasts back and forth along his length, after several more seconds she placed her cherry red lips at the tip and lightly licked on it while continuing.

Luscious green mounds softly slid along his shaft and began going steadily faster thus Conner made notice by moaning within Artemis’s mouth. The blonde archer placed her right hand along his abdomen to massage in rotation as well, Megan however removed her breasts from his length and placed both her delicate hands on it instead.

Her soft green hands eagerly stroked his cock backwards and forwards in a continued pattern flow that made Conner moan a bit louder with Artemis’s tongue slurping around in his mouth.

She continued her ministrations until licking her lips she placed her open mouth on the tip of his rod and began licking the tip in swirls, this time Conner removed his face from Artemis’s in exhilarated bliss. Artemis lifted up her tight shirt once more so the Superboy could once again admire her bust along with her athletically toned abdomen.

Resisting no longer he dove his hand to her chest and suckled on her left breast and nipple while using his other hand to grope the other. The blonde archer titled her head to the side biting her lip again, Conner was all too eager as he hungrily licked and sucked on her tit.

“ooohh.” She moaned loudly a bit before noticing Her Megan had once again immersed her mouth and throat entirely on his manhood. The teeny bopper Martian’s red mane was tossing back and forth due to her frantic bobbing on Conner’s cock, her eyes were closed and cheeks blushing profusely as she energetically deep throated him.

Even though their minds were lost in a sexual haze of lust they were still conscious enough to hear Aqualad’s voice buzzing over the communication channel of their com links.

“This Aqualad, Robin has located the Fog’s next target, Miss Martian could you set the bioship to respond to his commands? Robin and I will go after them, you three return to the lab and guard Roquette.” He said over the intercom, Megan though displeased at being distracted from finishing her ‘work’ stood up and mentally contacted the Bioship and set it’s command responses to work for Robin and Kaldur.

“Understood, Aqualad, the ship is set and heading for your location on the roof top. Me, Superboy, and Artemis will get back to the lab. Over and out.” She said ending her com signal and before she could return to her position she noticed a certain blonde archer in her place.

“Hey!”

Artemis was slurping on his length shaft side when she broke apart and looked back at her with a smirk. “You lost your place, now it’s my turn.”

“No fair, I was distracted, besides we have to report back to the computer lab.” Megan huffed and crossed her arms.

“Just one more minute.” Artemis said before grabbing Conner’s hips and thrusting them into her face where his shaft dove into her open mouth, she closed her lips tightly around it before face humping passionately on his cock.

Conner strained his face and dug his fingers into the concrete wall behind him actually piercing it, his hips were being thrust into her mouth vigorously in sync with her frantic face humping of his length. After a couple of more minutes Conner felt himself come to climax and nearly ripped pieces of concrete out of the wall when Artemis shoved herself down on him last time.

“A-Artemis!” Conner hollered out when his hips twitched several times with his dick throat deep in her mouth.

“Hmm! Hmmm!” Artemis mewed her satisfaction when gushing spurts of semen spilled down onto her tongue and down throat.

Megan watched her gulp it all down and even heard the sounds of her swallowing of his spunk, but Artemis wasn’t the greedy type either. She removed herself from Conner’s dick with her mouth closed and a certain amount of cum left in her mouth; she hadn’t swallowed it yet and beckoned Megan to come over to her.

Thinking she had to kneel down Megan was about to get on her knees thinking she knew the idea, but Artemis shook her head and pointed to in between her legs with spread fingers.

‘oh, how…well kinky.’ Megan thought before standing back and shape shifting part of her outfit so that the area around her snatch was fully revealed. Her green slit stood before her with eager moist anticipation and Artemis placed her mouth at the entrance before diving a sperm covered tongue deep into Megan’s woman hood.

“Hooohh Artemis, that’s amazing.” She moaned feeling her inner thighs spread farther apart to give the blonde archer more access.

Some cum was dribbling out of the corners of her mouth but Artemis kept dribbling Conner’s semen into Megan’s snatch and tonguing the white cream in there with her tongue. After some more tongue and cum action Megan clenched her thighs and felt her orgasm wash over her, squirts of womanly juices spilled onto Artemis’s mouth before she slowly removed herself from the green Martian’s lower body.

“Wow…!” M’gann breathed letting some of Superboy’s sperm drip out of her snatch before shape shifting her organic clothing back over it. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Yeah what she said, that was hot!” Conner said in agreement.

“Just came up with it, I’ll admit I even surprised myself with that one.” Artemis winked and licked her tongue around her mouth to clean up the rest of Conner’s cum from her face.

“Well we’ll have to try that again sometime then, but first we need to get back up there to guard Roquette.” Megan said before a familiar blurring figure sped to a halt in front of them.

“Guys! I think I saw some of those shadow guys over in the school gym. Come on.” Kid Flash said in urgency and everyone nodded in agreement before dispatching. Thankfully Conner zipped himself up before heading back into the school to protect Roquette.

He was near invulnerable and the best choice to keep guard of the science woman since his super hearing could also detect any footsteps, though he didn’t have X-ray vision yet, he had thermal vision to notice any enemies nearby.

Wally and Megan went to where the two shadows were while Artemis stood guard just outside the lab. Right now she had a lot of questions on her mind, but right now duty came first.

“There should be more of you here with me, the League of shadows isn’t to be taken lightly, you know.” Roquette commented before keying some more commands on the computer.

“We’re here to protect you, they won’t hurt you.” Conner said reassuringly the best way he could. He picked up on some of Superman’s speech patterns whenever the man of steel had to calm people during rescue.

“Yeah…I hope…” The blonde muttered before returning to her computer screen. She snuck a glance over the boy of steel and found herself eying him quite a bit. His build was impressive and as handsome as his father which is apparently Superman, the doctor often found herself fantasizing about the man of steel when she was at work, but now this obvious ‘Boy’ of steel was making a similar impression on her.

‘What am I thinking? Something must be wrong with me…! I-it’s got to be the fear.’ Roquette surmised after shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She tried to switch her focus back to her work, but a flushed feeling washed over her senses, her eyes roamed all along the boy of steel without him noticing anything.

‘N-no..! snap out of it, girl! He’s a minor! And from the looks of it, possibly a sixteen year old.’ She mentally slapped herself before forcing her eyes back to the screen. Biting her lip she felt the strange sensation intensify thus creating a small moisture between her thighs, but something caught her attention.

“Did you hear that?” Conner quickly looked up when his super-hearing detected some movement in the vent.

“Hear what?” Roquette looked over to him bewildered and eagerly taking in the sight of his tall frame until something dark and tiny whizzed out of nowhere towards her.

“Look out!” Conner immediately stepped in front of the blonde scientist to receiver a shuriken impacting with his chest and shattering. Roquette quickly ducked for cover while Superboy stood strong and unhurt.

Out of the opening in the ceiling jumped out Cheshire herself, though still feeling she wasn’t ready to continue her mission after somehow being compromised into masturbation. However the shadows weren’t merciful employers and nor did they like failed missions. She readied her sais in each hand.

“My my, that would have had to hurt if not for whatever level of invulnerability you possess. However the good doctor there isn’t so fortunate.” Cheshire said confidently before readying her Sai and speeding forwarding with utmost grace and agility.

Conner knew what she was doing and stayed close to Roquette when the green clad ninja flipped over him and attempted to strike her weapon at the frightened scientist, but Conner had other ideas.

“Oh no you don’t.” Conner reached out and blocked her lunge with his forearm thus snapping her piercing weapon like a toothpick. He attempted to throttle her as well, but Cheshire was light on her feet and quickly spun out of the way and continued doing so to each of Conner’s punches.

‘She’s pretty fast….’ Superboy thought before she flipped over him again to land where she was before, but it didn’t take a genius to see where she would land and he acted on it. ‘…But I’m faster.’

Conner braced himself and kicked off with a speedy dash that was almost too fast to see and caught the ninja girl in a tackle before pinning her to the wall with his arms.

“Hooah!” Cheshire groaned out when she felt the impact of being pinned against the wall, but as soon as her eyes roamed over Superboy’s face she felt the feeling from before return even stronger than earlier.

‘My my….he’s a looker alright, in fact it’s even better up close.’ She mulled in thought before seeing a similar reaction come across Conner’s face, suddenly the pheromone effect was now turning this enemy assassin into an object of desire like it did with Artemis and Megan.

‘Dammit, not this again, she’s supposed to be enemy, but this…this..!’ Conner struggled in thought and figured it was pointless to resist, he was about to let go of her arms until he felt a pair of them slider around his abdomen comfortably.

Turning his head he saw the blonde older woman embracing him from behind with a look of needful desire written on her face.

“Doctor Roquette…?” Conner was as bewildered as he was now being heated up, the glasses did add to the sexiness the blonde physicist was giving off, but all doubts and thoughts were erased when Roquette moved her head to his to capture the teen’s lips into her own.

Her lips was soft and supple as they smoothly massaged the Superboy’s lips followed by suckling in his tongue, Conner closed his eyes and fell into it completely. Cheshire however was watching the scene play out in anticipation and physical excitement, her own special area between thighs was beginning to feel moist as well.

“Hey…” The Asian assassin murmured out catching their attention, Conner and Roquette gently broke from the kiss and looked dazed at her.

Cheshire reached her hand over to her face and detached her cat like mask to reveal her true self to be an Asian beauty with long flowing black hair.

“…Don’t leave me out of it.” She said right before Roquette reached one of her hands over to her chest and softly groped the ninja’s left breast through her green tunic.

“We won’t.” Roquette hypnotically said before detaching herself from Superboy’s tall built frame and slithered past him to wrap her own arms around the now freed ninja girl.

Irony would be what this can be called since now the target and the assassin were slowly wrapping their arms around the other, one of them being a bit older and the other having a dark career. Roquette in her own right was fantasy material; she was blonder, wore glasses and played out the sexy scientist fantasy quite well. Cheshire herself was younger, petite, and physically fit to perfection, but both wanted to share this experience with one boy and one boy only; a Superboy.

“Hmmm.” Cheshire, whose name hasn’t been known just yet, closed her eyes and opened her mouth wider to receive the wet flashy mass of Roquette’s tongue slither around inside her mouth.

‘Wow. This is hot…’ Conner thought witnessing the ninja place her hands at Roquette’s hips to shimmy down her pants and reveal her lacy black thong. ‘Scratch that, this is super hot.’

Superboy may have been in the dark to most of the world’s contents, but the very male very teenager part of him could very much enjoy what he was seeing.

Roquette peeled apart Cheshire’s green tunic to reveal her black tight suit which was always used for those in her line of work, but Superboy was feeling impatient and placed his hands on tight suit to gently rip it open and reveal her glorious teen body in the nude.

‘Well…this will make my report on the failed mission that much easier.’ Cheshire thought in a haze when feeling her naked body touch the cool air. Roquette removed herself from her lips and proceeded to remove her lab coat along with her shirt, to everyone’s surprise she wasn’t wearing a bra and had her bouncy C-cup breasts free and in sight.

Conner now had both fully nude beauties in his sight and could no longer restrain his now animalistic urges.

‘I...can’t take it anymore..!’ Conner now grabbed Roquette and instantly pulled her hungrily into his face where his mouth ravaged hers in tongue wrestling frenzy. The blonde doctor was now blushing madly and wrapped her arms around the boy of steel’s neck while his tongue wormed it’s way into mouth and onto her own tongue.

Cheshire was watching in both sexual excitement and impatience, she was now barefoot and softly she traced her elegant feet along Conner’s crotch area through his jeans. Her left foot softly yet strongly rubbed along his now hardening bulge while Conner continued his make out session with the older woman.

Conner removed his mouth from Roquette’s and looked directly at Cheshire with an equally feral grin.

“Well? Are you just going to drool at me or show me just how super you are?” She said with a beckoning finger and seductive voice right before spreading her legs apart before him. All three of them were sitting on the floor at this time and now Superboy felt his erection free up out it’s confines due to Roquette’s hands.

He leaned over to hover on top of the ninja beauty and held her soft face in one hand while the other held a side of her hips. Meanwhile his rock hard member stood out and was being guided to her opening by Roquette’s soft hands.

Feeling the soft moist contact of her nether lips, Conner grunted and with a shove she opened her mouth in euphoria as he shoved himself into snatch.

“Ahh! Oohhh!” Cheshire craned her head back when she felt all nine inches of Conner’s meat slide into her womanly depths. Reflexively her legs locked themselves around his waist as he began subtly pounding into her eastern pussy.

Again and again his flesh slid into her those moist lips and each time he pulled out he instantly plucked back in, every time his rod emerged with some of her pussy juices coated on it, but fervently he persevered with his frenzied pounding.

Cheshire felt her toes curl up alongside his buttocks as he continued shoving his meat into her, her mouth was agape and wide open with indescribable pleasure until she noticed a looming shadow hover over her head. Opening her eyes she witnessed Roquette’s bare slightly puffy pussy up close, the blonde older woman was lowering herself onto her face as a means to get some ‘service’ and Cheshire was not going to disappoint.

Feeling the barely hairy snatch reach her face, the rave haired ninja rolled out her tongue and began lightly licking around Roquette’s opening.

“Hunhh! That feels incredible!” Roquette moaned with a flustered face she sat her bare bottom down on the ninja girl’s face to receive a very thorough tonguing of her sex.

Cheshire was now prodding her opening with her tongue and dove a bit farther in to where her soft lips were kissing Roquette’s pussy lips. She sucked and kissed every part of it while her skilled tongue dove into her snatch and wormed around in swirls inside the doctor’s womanhood.

Roquette could barely contain her moaning while Cheshire continued eating her out, the one thing that was stifling her was Conner’s mouth on her own again. The young lad’s lips were now slowly French kissing her and letting the reciprocated make out session play out in romance this time rather than sexual hunger, Serling Roquette was enjoying every minute of it.

After several more minutes of frantic fucking Cheshire’s hips and lower body began to undulate wildly thus signaling her climax, she moaned underneath Roquette’s ravaged pussy as her pussy muscles clenched in orgasm on Conner’s cock. Conner himself moaned to extremity as his hips thrust into her snatch one final time before undulating himself in climax.

He pulled his mouth from Roquette’s and opened his mouth agape while his orgasm washed over him, he could feel his dick flooding Cheshire’s clenching snatch with copious amounts of sperm and he felt like he couldn’t stop, but after a few more seconds he felt drained and removed himself from her semen dripping cunt.

“Wow…” He breathed hard as he stood on his knees slumped and slightly spent, the sight of Cheshire’s sprawled naked form with white creamy essence dripping out of her pussy was slowly turning him back on, but Roquette acted on it this time.

“You’re not done yet, Superboy. It’s my turn now.” She whispered sexily to his ear before lightly pushing against his chest to shove him to the ground, she stroked his somewhat soft member with both her hands for a couple of minutes until he reached full mass again.

She hovered over it in a reverse cowgirl position and slid herself onto his meat, as soon she did she moaned loudly and began bouncing her hips onto his length.

Conner craned his head back in pleasure and excitement and gripped Roquette’s hips with his hands while she eagerly bounced herself on him. His cock repeatedly inserting and re-inserting into her lovely blonde pubic haired snatch, she felt very different from Cheshire and now he had come to respect mature women more. Similar feelings popped up in his mind about Black Canary, the pheromone effect was giving him naughty and perverse ideas and fantasies about the said heroine.

The blonde scientist’s tits were bouncing up and down in wonder as she energetically rode the boy of steel until her body became sweaty with sex. Now she changed patterns and rode her hips forwards then backwards in repeat frantic motion, this caused Superboy more pleasure and closer time limit till climax.

He reached his upper body up and rearranged positions to where he was now behind her up close in a semi-doggy position, her buttocks caressed his crotch area with his lengthy member still inside, but this time he was the one in control. Conner repeatedly thrust his hips forward and backward in frantic motion while cupping both her supple breasts in each hand.

She moaned his name again and again and mentally wished this night wouldn’t end just yet, reaching behind her she grasped his head with one hand while he continued pounding into her soon-to-be cream filled snatch.

Roquette then felt the presence directly in front of her face and turned to see the still nude and sweaty Cheshire smile a lecherous grin. The ninja girl lightly grabbed each side of the blonde’s face and drew herself closer to it with her cum dripping pussy closing in, getting the idea Roquette stuck out her tongue and felt the messy pussy lips of Cheshire on her tongue.

Immediately the good science woman erratically wormed her tongue around inside her snatch and made sure to lick up as much of Superboy’s cum as possible, this in turn caused Cheshire great deals of pleasure as well.

All three individuals were deeply lost in sexual euphoria that was soon coming to a close, fortunate that no one else was around, Megan and Wally easily defeated Cheshire’s cohorts and would soon return to check up on Conner and Roquette.

“I-I’m close..! I-I’m.!” Conner hollered out and then felt his cock surge in orgasm thus shooting off inside Roquette’s pussy.

“Oooh yes! Superboy yes!” She moaned loudly in orgasmic unison as she felt dubious amounts of sperm flood her womanhood.

His hips thrust several more times thus depositing more and more semen into the blonde scientist, but soon he finished and all three of them lay in a sweaty heap with air filled with the scent of sex.

Cheshire was the first to slowly come back to her senses and with much shock remembered everything that played out, but wasn’t upset. She looked to the computer screen Roquette was working on and noticed a full progress bar meaning that the virus to deconstruct the ‘fog’ was completed and uploaded thus rendering her mission failed.

“Well I see that I am no longer needed here anymore, but…” Cheshire trailed off when she looked upon the nude sweaty forms of Roquette and Superboy, specifically just Superboy. She cupped his face with her hand and slowly lowered her lips onto his and light loving kiss and reluctantly removed herself. Getting re-clothed she decided to vanish and report back to HQ, but not before leaving a special little note in Superboy’s right hand. Taking one last look at him she sighed to herself and disappeared into the shadows.

“Superboy, come in. Superboy.” Megan’s voice buzzed inside his communicator piece. Conner slowly came to and got up, he surveyed the scenery and noticed Roquette was unharmed and the virus was completed and sent out. He remembered everything of course, now on top of everything else he has to keep in mind that he made love to both Roquette and an agent of the shadows, things were getting complicated quickly. He needed answers and he needed them quickly, composing himself and getting dressed up again he answered his communicator.

“This is Superboy, what’s your status?” He answered back normally.

“We defeated two agents of the shadows over here, Wally and I beat and bagged em. Is Roquette okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. The assassin got away, but Roquette is alright. Mission accomplished.” Conner then looked at the scientist who was just now getting up as well. ‘Looks like I have some explaining to do, maybe she won’t get angry?’ Conner thought before noticing a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

“Megan here, I just got word from Aqualad that he and Robin found the fog’s next location and successfully dismantled it with the virus before it did any real damage to a Wayne tech building. They also caught the guy who was using it, they’re on their way back now. Mission accomplished woo!” Megan cheered over the intercom causing Conner to smile.

He opened the piece of paper and noticed it to be a phone number; “Call me sometime. 281-555-1001. Cheshire.”

“Well, I’m going to need to have another talk with dad later, this has gotten a tad crazy tonight.” Conner sighed to himself before pocketing the note.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued....(And it Will now, Wink)**

_**Next- School time Fun at Gotham Academy (Conner x Artemis, Karen Beecher, Wendy Harris)** _

  
  



End file.
